This invention relates to a method and an apparatus for supplying binding materials into the cracks and the like in a concrete building or construction.
The reparation of the concrete building impaired with cracks is usually carried out by filling the cracks with putties or supplying the cracks with binding materials.
A method of repairing cracked buildings by supplying binding materials into the cracks has been recently proposed, whereby pipes are fixed at the cracks with suitable space one from another, said space in the cracks between the pipes being sealed with a sealing material and a pump is connected to each pipe upon hardening of the sealing material to supply a binding material into the cracks (Japanese Pat. No. 251791).
That method, accomplishing the purpose of repairing crack-impaired concrete in its way, suffers from some drawbacks, however, in its operation. Increase in the rate at which a binding material is supplied into the cracks, for example, will cause the elevation of the pressure exerted on the cracks due to the viscosity of the binding material and could result in the sealed portions being ruptured or the cracks widened. It was hence necessary according to that method to spend as much as about 3 to 5 minutes in supplying the binding material using a pipe and skilled persons were required for operation.